


A Booty Call of Questionable Intelligence

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: What it says on the tin. Tony has a weakness for hot sex and poor choices.





	A Booty Call of Questionable Intelligence

When Loki appears out of thin air in Tony’s bedroom, he is caught completely off guard. No suits, no bracelet even,  _ stupid _ , not returning the one for his nightstand to its proper place after tinkering with it… he throws his glass of 50-year-old Scotch at the Asgardian in desperation, and a hand simply flies up to vanish it into the same thin air from whence Loki came. Not even the satisfaction of crystal smashing against alien armor, what a waste.

Then, oddly, Loki’s not wearing armor, Tony notices in the rapid-fire sequence of thought that precedes Loki’s first words, even the curl of his first smirk. He’s wearing…  _ jeans _ .

“Anthony Stark. I thought I’d come to collect on that drink, but this wasn’t the delivery mechanism I had in mind.” 

“What do you want?”

“Calm yourself,” Loki doesn’t make a physical move, but the air radiates with his power. Even in Midgardian wear—blazer, slim silver watch, heavy boots—the man is formidable. “I did not come here to make war. I am… off the clock, you might say. And you have a certain reputation.”

Tony frowns, mentally cataloging the potential weaponry in the room. At least Loki’s remaining in place for the time being. Is JARVIS calling a suit from the workshop? Should he  _ ask _ JARVIS to call a suit from the workshop, or would that just provoke his potential opponent? “I have a lot of reputations, princess. You’ll have to be more specific.”

Loki smiles. “I refer to your reputation in lovemaking.” Tony chokes a little. "It is told that you are both technically skilled and... indiscriminate." A little smile flirts at the corners of Loki's mouth, and Tony frowns again in response, lightly offended.

"I think the word you're looking for is bisexual."

"That is no matter." Loki waves a hand dismissively. "I am a shapeshifter of considerable skill. Though... I do believe you  _ like _ this form," he continues, now outright smirking at Tony, closing in on him as he steps forward in a few long strides. Tony swallows. Loki’s voice is deeper than he remembered. He stops thinking about his suits.

"You're serious."

"Oh, very." Said voice is a bare purr now, and Loki’s hand comes to the back of Tony's neck before Loki leans in to kiss him, licking his mouth open before his stunned expression can even soften. "Play with me," Loki murmurs, tone cajoling when he just barely pulls away to give Tony a moment to breathe. He stares disbelievingly at the god in question, but Tony's never been all that great at impulse control.

"Yeah," he agrees, his own voice embarrassingly weak, and then gives Loki's ass a firm squeeze to make up for it.


End file.
